


Tell Me Tomorrow

by GhostZone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sirius Black, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Walburga Black Bashing, Walburga Blacks A+ parenting, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, but i wanted to put a warning, its not specifically stated, its not specifically stated but she still stucks, sirius Black whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostZone/pseuds/GhostZone
Summary: Sirius leant down, pushed Remus’s hair back, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.“Tell me again tomorrow, moons.”In which Remus gets a little to drunk on Sirius’s birthday
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Tell Me Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning that Sirius briefly mentions an injury, nothing is graphic, and there is no specified cause.

A piss drunk Remus Lupin was not a common sight, but it _was_ a sight. Sirius suspect's it has something to do with the nearing of the full moon, and for that Sirius can't find it in himself to blame Remus, even for ripping his heart apart on his birthday.  
“S’rus,” Remus slurred, “You’re so pretty.”

Sirius sighed, continuing to try and haul the taller boy up the stairs to his bed. Remus has always been slim, but god was he heavy, and Sirius couldn’t decide if the struggle to hold him up was from Remus’s towering height or his own broken ribs.

”And you’re drunk, Moons, lets get you to bed.” It was pathetic really, Sirius thought, the way his heart fluttered when Remus called him pretty. _He’s drunk, Sirius, it means nothing._

It was a struggle, but he had finally managed to get Remus into the dorm room.

”But Pads you’re s’pretty, have I ever told you that?” The words made Sirius weak at the knees but the slur in Remus’s voice made his heart ache. _He’s shitfaced, he’d never find someone like you pretty._ Sirius cringed as he continued to drag Remus towards his bed.

”Thank you, Moony.” There was an underlying tone to his voice that could only be described as _tired._

”y’know i really like you, you’re s’nice to me,” Remus spoke again, and god Sirius wishes he didn’t. _I really like you,_ those were the words Sirius had longed for Remus to say, but not like this, this meant nothing.

Startled, Sirius was torn from his thought as two soft lips pressed themselves into his. He was frozen for a moment, in shock and bliss, before he finally registered what was happening. Remus Lupin was kissing him, but Remus Lupin was _drunk._

”Remus,” Sirius spoke gently as he pulled away, “don’t do that, we’ve got to get you to sleep.” It hurt, Sirius had wanted nothing more than to feel Remus’s lips on his, but not like this. Remus was drunk, and as painfully in love Sirius was, he would never take advantage of that.

”But Pads,” Remus whined, “I wanna kiss you. Can't i kiss you?” Sirius’s throat felt tight as he willed away the tears that threatened to well in his eyes. It hurt, his ribs hurt, his _heart_ hurt. But that was not important.

Guiding Remus under the covers, Sirius tried to hold his voice steady as he spoke.

”Ask me again tomorrow, Re.” He tucked him in, making sure he’d stay warm during the night.

”S’rus, I love you.” Sirius froze, Remus was torturing him and he was too pissed to realize.

Sirius leant down, pushed Remus’s hair back, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

”Tell me again tomorrow, Moons.” This time he couldn’t keep his voice steady, but he supposed it didn’t matter. By the end of sentence, Remus had already fallen asleep.

”Goodnight, _mon bonheur,”_ Sirius whispered before turning around. With his back finally facing toward Remus, he let the silent tears fell, letting himself wallow for a minute before begrudgingly making his way back down to his birthday celebration.

Remus Lupin did not tell him again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon bonheur- ‘my happiness’ in French.


End file.
